The Queen
by Kushinada Uzumaki
Summary: AU; Fem!Harry: Azalea Potter wanted to start over, somewhere she could move on from the tragedies in her past. The answer came with a property she owned in Japan, Domino City. In the end Azalea got more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Queen.**

**Prologue. **

**Ancient Egypt;**

**3,000 Years Ago:**

"Is this the only way, my Pharaoh?" a black haired girl with the darkest of red highlights running through it, being much more apparent at the ends of her long hair.

A tanned boy took her hands into his own, and gave her what he hoped was an encouraging look. He had tri-colored hair, a golden blond for his bangs, black which led into a deep red (which held a hint of magenta) color.

"I am sorry, but I have no choice but do this. If nothing is done then I can not keep you and the world safe," the Pharaoh said.

The girl's green eyes softened some and she sighed.

"I understand, and know you will come back," she said, lowering her hands to her side, and leaning in to give a gentle kiss to her husband. "Good luck..."

"Keep yourself safe, my Queen," he said, giving her one last look before he turned and left the palace.

"He'll return, we just have to have faith in him," a voice said from her side, and the woman turned and smiled brightly.

"I know, Isis, I know," she replied. "I have faith in him."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present Day;**

**July 1996:**

A smirk made it's way onto a black haired teens face, and she chuckled before placing a card face up before her.

The card was a yellowish color, with an image of three women standing back to back in a forested area under a full moon, with torches, and snakes around their arms. Two dogs in front of them in front of a fire, their eyes glowing red.

Her opponents eyes widened at seeing the card.

"No..." the bushy haired girl muttered, and the other girl nodded.

"Oh but it is," she began. "I play Hecate to attack your Black Luster Soldier. This leaves you with zero life points my friend..."

"Not so fast," Hermione said, flipping her face down card up. "I play Mirror Force, sending your attack back at you, destroying your Hecate."

The black haired girl, Azalea, chuckled.

"Ah-ah-ah, Hermione. You may have destroyed my Hecate, but when she's sent to the graveyard your monster is instantly destroyed as well. That leaves me with one hundred life points and you at zero. I win."

Hermione groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"You're just too good at this to be normal, Azalea."

Azalea chuckled as she picked up all her cards, and Hermione did the same.

"I've just been playing longer, Mione. Besides that was a really close game, if it wasn't for Hecate's effect you could have won." she said. "It's actually rather popular here and in America, considering how much more popular it is in Japan."

"I had read about that," Hermione said.

"I can't understand anything about this game," Ron said as he stood behind Azalea. "It like Arithmancy and strategy, mixed with rules I don't even get."

"Does anyone?" Ginny asked from his other side, shuffling her own deck of duel monster cards. "You know how hard it is to find someone here who even knows what it is? If it wasn't for the Muggle-borns, some Half-bloods, and Azalea I don't think anyone in this school could play duel monsters."

"Well I just don't get it, but it's kind of cool to watch you guys play," Ron said, and then smirked. "When was the last time Lea lost anyway? I'm starting to think 'Mione is right, she's just too good at this game to be natural."

"Last week against Luna Lovegood," Azalea said, smiling. "I lost my Dark Magician to her, but it was a great game so she earned it."

It was a sad loss since the Dark Magician was one of her first cards, a rare one at that, but she knew Luna would take care of it.

"That's another thing I don't get. Does the winner always get a card from the loser's deck?" Ron asked, and Azalea shook her head.

"Not unless you put the stakes on a card before the duel begins. Hermione and I were just playing for fun, but Luna and I were playing for a card. If I had won I would have gotten her Selene card."

"Really, that's one of the rarer cards out there," Ginny said.

"Selene?" Neville asked, coming up behind Hermione. "Oh, you guys are playing that game again."

"We were talking about how Loony won Azalea's Dark Magician off her last week," Ron explained. "Apparently if she had won she would have gotten Luna's Selene card."

"Again, Selene?" he asked.

Azalea nodded, and held up her Hecate card.

"It's similar to my Hecate card, but has different effects. I've been trying to find it, but it's one of the rarer cards out there. Not as rare as Hecate, but still rare."

The group of Gryffindors talked for a few more minutes before the tone in their conversation turned darker.

"Zalea, I don't want to bring up any sore subjects... but I heard from my mom that you won't be returning next year."

Azalea looked at her best friends and sighed. She knew this was coming, with the last day of the year fast approaching they were bound to ask her about that.

She'd made no secret of it, she and Andromeda had been talking about it since the night they'd returned from the Battle of the Ministry. The battle which had ended the short lived second war.

It hadn't been without casualties. Three of which were Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, and Remus Lupin.

This had devastated Azalea, and it made it worse when Dumbledore had revealed the prophecy to her. He had the nerve to mention the fact that Voldemort may still come back, letting her know he knew or had an idea of the Horcruxes.

She had already taken care of them herself. The Diary in second year, the one in her scar had been taken care of because of her Millennium Circlet.

The soul pieces memories had been gifted to her after it was destroyed thanks to her circlet, and through this she was able to find the cup, diadem and ring.

It wasn't hard to figure out Nagini, his snake, was the last Horcrux, and it was killed by Neville in the Battle of the Ministry. She'd gone ahead and told Dumbledore the truth, there was no reason to keep it secret.

He'd understandably been surprised but in the end was relieved that the threat of Voldemort was finally over.

She'd lived with Andromeda and her family for years. They'd found her in Muggle London after she'd ran away from her relatives when she was eight.

The Tonks' had found her wondering around maybe a week after she'd found herself on the streets, and taken her in.

They'd quickly adopted her, it helped that she was related to Andromeda through her grandmother, Dorea Black. Andromeda and Ted were like parents to her, the first to actually care what happened to her.

Ted Tonks had been one of the casualties in the Ministry Battle, having come to help his daughter and son-in-law. She'd basically lost her entire family, expect for Andromeda and baby Teddy in one night.

Azalea and Andromeda had decided to leave Magical Britain for a while, if not indefinitely, or until Teddy was old enough to go to Hogwarts or another magical school.

They had decided on a city in Japan, Domino City, because she owned a property there.

It was either Japan or Egypt, and while they'd taken trips to Egypt in the past and she personally enjoyed it there they'd decided on something that lacked a large magical community.

That happened to be in Japan, and the magical community they did have was more advanced and didn't really care to keep up with other news such as who she was, or who the Girl-Who-lived was as it was in most cases.

It helped even more that Domino City was miles away from any magical community.

"It's true, I plan to leave England after this year. Mom is already getting everything ready," Azalea said, knowing they knew she called Andromeda 'mom', and had for years. "After Dad, Nymph, Moony, and Padfoot's death we just can't stay here."

The others all lowered their head in remembrance of their fallen comrades and friends. They had known each of them, though nowhere as well as Azalea did. They hadn't been the only ones to die of course.

Plenty of Death Eaters, Aurors and others had died. Fudge being one of them. His place had been taken by a newly elected Amelia Bones. For the first week after it happened they'd had to pry a smile out of Azalea.

Hermione was quick to find that the easiest way to take her mind off it was to play Duel Monsters with her.

It had been a month since the Ministry Battle, and Hogwarts was letting out later than usual to allow for everything to settle after the short lived war.

The Ministry had a lot of Death Eaters to catch and many parents felt their children were safest at Hogwarts.

"Where are you going? America, or somewhere closer..."

Azalea looked at Ginny and answered, "Japan. I know it's rather far, but I have properties in a few different countries. We discussed it but decided against anywhere were the community would really know or care that the Girl-Who-Lived was in their area. Japan's magical community is more advanced but on the small side compared to France, America, or anywhere else. The chance they'll recognize me on sight is smaller. It's a help that Japanese is a language we both know, other than Egyptian and English."

Azalea did know Japanese, and Egyptian (a little Ancient Egyptian as well thanks to her circlet, but she was still learning when it came to that).

When she was younger Andromeda knew she had an interest in learning new languages so for her twelfth birthday she'd bought Azalea two potions which would help her learn both languages as if she'd always lived there within a few months.

The others all nodded, though the sadness at their friend moving so far away was obvious.

"What about your NEWTS?" Hermione asked suddenly, a wide horrified look on her face. As if she couldn't imagine dropping out completely.

Azalea laughed, kicking her legs up on the small couch, resting them in Ron's lap since he'd sat down beside her.

"I'll be sixteen, so after a small class I can take a NEWTS Test at the Japanese Magical Ministry. If I pass I'll officially have graduated."

Hermione blew out a breath making some of the hair that had fallen into her face fly up.

"Lucky," she said. "I'd love to take my NEWTS early."

"Hey, 'Mione, what about us?" Ron asked, and Hermione looked at him and blinked.

"Did I stutter?" she asked, and after a few seconds she and everyone else laughed.

"You guys know I won't forget you, right?" Azalea asked. "I'll write, floo...and visit whenever I can. I wont have all that much time though. Since we'll be living amongst mundanes I'll have to begin muggle school. I'm actually kind of nervous, it's been a long time since I went to a muggle school."

"You'll do fine, Lea," Neville said, smiling reassuringly. "We'll miss you though. Hogwarts won't be quite the same without you..."

"Thanks Nev," she said, nodding.

Azalea brushed her fingertips across the golden circlet she wore. The Millennium Circlet; she'd been wearing it since she'd gotten it on one of the family trips to Egypt. It had always been a comfort for her, and she hardly ever took it off.

Swinging her feet off Ron's lap she stood. Saying goodnight to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, Azalea retired to the Girls dorm for the night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A week later the students were sent home, once it was decided the threat was low enough to send everyone home in any case.

Going home was more melancholic this years, for reasons that were obvious. She kept her mind off of it by playing a game of Duel Monsters with Ginny, and she wasn't too surprised when the redheaded girl won.

She simply wasn't able to concentrate on the game, her heart just wasn't in it.

Ginny seemed to have realized that as well, but didn't bring it up. She did enjoy the time she had with her friends, which did bring her out of her bad mood.

Soon the train pulled into the station, and Azalea realized with a start this would be the last time she saw the red train.

She'd be lying if she didn't say she would miss Hogwarts, but there were just too many memories for her in England. Especially at home and at Hogwarts which had always been like a second home.

There was also this nagging feeling in her heart and mind that Domino City was where she needed to be. Why, she wasn't sure... neither was the spirit in her circlet.

"Azalea!" her mother's voice exclaimed a few seconds later, and she turned to find Andromeda standing with Teddy in her arms.

Azalea's eyes lit up at seeing them, and she grinned widely. Andromeda barely looked her age but those of the magical community were known to age slower than muggles. Her hair was long and black, her skin fair, and eyes a dark stormy gray.

She was much taller than Azalea herself, 5'6, while she was lucky to be 5'0 ½. Probably from the first few years living with her aunt and uncle stunting her growth.

Teddy was like any other three month old, but unlike them he was prone to getting anxious and rowdy on the full moon and had his mother's ability to change his appearance.

He tended to change his appearance with his emotions, right now he had black hair and upon seeing her had unknowingly copied her emerald eyes.

"Mom," she said, coming to stand in front of Andromeda. "Hows everything been?"

Andromeda smiled, knowing her youngest adopted daughter had been worried ever since Nymphadora, Remus, Sirius, and Ted's deaths.

That had been a hellish month, and only a little over a month had passed since then.

Andromeda could admit it was a terrible time for her as well, and she knew Azalea had been hit with guilt hard.

If she'd never fallen for Voldemort's trap than maybe nothing would have happened to anyone. On the other hand maybe the war would have carried on longer, more could have died.

There was no changing what had happened, and she tried her best to make sure Azalea didn't believe it to be her fault.

"We've been fine, Lea," Andi said, smiling. "Come on, we'll go home. I made treacle tarts earlier and I'll make some tea when we get home."

Azalea nodded and the three left the station, with Azalea saying one last goodbye to her friends who were leaving with their families as well.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: So, a new story. Recently I've been revisiting an old interest of mine, Yugioh, and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I have not read much of the manga, so don't be surprised if it follows the Anime more than the manga. **

**It is also AU, as is obvious with the addition of Azalea and the Millennium Circlet. **

**I want to assure everyone I haven't forgotten my other stories, most are on Hiatus as is seen on my profile page which will list the status of all my stories. For more information my website is also linked on my profile. In any case I hope you'll enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Queen.**

**Chapter 1: A New Destiny. **

**Domino City;**

**August 1996: **

"It is so nice to meet you, we've only been here a week and as you can see haven't unpacked everything yet. We've not been able to meet any of the neighbors yet as a result," Andromeda said as she sat the tray of tea down on the table before the two guest.

The home they had moved into in Domino City was on a rather well known muggle street. The Potter family had owned it for generations, and since none had been back since Charlus Potter's parents the house had been in rather dismal shape.

It had taken the combined efforts of magic and simple work to clean the place up to be habitable.

Afterward it was a lovely home, with two stories, and a small basement. On the first floor was a bathroom, few closets, a kitchen, dinning room and living room. On the second story were four bedrooms, and two full baths. One of which connected to the master bedroom.

It was one of the larger home on the street, though there was also a restaurant a few buildings down from them, and a game shop two buildings up and across from them. It was their neighbors from across the street, the Kame Game Shop, that had come to visit first.

Andromeda welcomed the distraction from getting the rest of the boxes unpacked. With Azalea having started her class in Tokyo in order to finish her magical education before the local High School started a new term, Andromeda was left with Teddy for most of the day, and to finish setting up the house as well.

Even with magic it was taking longer than either expected. The visit of the Motou's was welcomed.

"Ah, you know I always wondered if anyone else would move into this place," Solomon Motou began, looking around momentarily. "I barely remember a family living here one summer. Though I had thought there name was Potter..."

Andi smiled as she sat down.

"It is, or was more like. My daughter is the last of the Potter family, and this is one of her inherited properties. I adopted her when she was eight, taking her from a bad situation with her aunt's family. She's a distant cousin of mine through her grandmother, so it helped my case."

"You have a daughter, how old is she?" Yugi asked, speaking up somewhat shyly.

"She's around your age I believe, she turned sixteen last month," she answered, not knowing his exact age.

For all she knew he could be a short sixteen year old like her daughter, or even younger. Though he didn't look any younger than thirteen to her.

Yugi nodded, that meant she was about a year older than him seeing as he'd turned fifteen in June. It was kind of disappointing, that meant there was little chance she'd be transferring into his classes when school began again for the second term in September.

Looking around he noticed many pictures sat up around the room. Some of Andromeda, and who he thought was her husband. There was one, a rather old picture that had to be her when she was younger. She was sitting like one would expect of a noble lady, and there were two other women with her.

They all had similar features, but one was blonde, while the other two resembled each other the most with long black hair. The only difference was one had heavily lidded violet-gray eyes, and Andromeda had dark gray eyes which held a sternness to them.

Other pictures looked newer. Many pictures of a child with different colored hair. From natural colors to not so common colors. The same could be said about another girl who didn't really look that much like the older girl. She had black hair which was relatively straight, and ended up fading into a deep dark red.

It reminded him a little of how his hair was blonde, black, and a magenta-red color at the tips.

Pictures that caught his attention was one of a newborn with a woman with chestnut brown hair, and the same gray eyes as Andromeda. Another daughter he figured. There were more pictures of the baby up, but few with him and the first woman.

The rest showed the black haired, green eyed girl, or Andromeda herself.

There was a picture of a bright pink haired woman, the same one from many of the pictures, like the first one with the newborn baby. Only she now had pink hair and dark blue eyes. She was standing with an older man with light brown hair and amber eyes. It looked like a wedding picture.

There were pictures of a couple he could only assume were the green eyed girls biological parents. One a black haired man, with hazel eyes, and glasses.

Beside him was a woman who greatly resembled the girl from the pictures, but she had dark fiery red hair, probably where the red in the girls hair had come from. Her eyes were the same bright green. It was shocking, he'd not seen eyes so green before.

"Maybe she and Yugi can be friends," Solomon said, and Yugi looked at him coming from his thoughts with a start.

He hadn't realized he'd been observing the many family pictures so intently until then. He smiled at the thought of having a friend, even if she was a year older than him. Age wasn't really something he was concerned about. For eight years his wish had been to have a friend.

Andromeda looked ready to answer when they were interrupted by the front door opening and closing. There were soft footfalls approaching and the thump of a bag on the floor. Seconds later a young girl entered. Yugi couldn't help but stare.

It was the girl from the pictures, but her pictures had done her no justice – a thought he had to wonder the origins of. The truth was the girl standing there, equally as shocked at seeing company in her home, was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. Not to sound cliché, but he'd even go so far as to say she was beautiful.

She was must shorter than he'd thought just from seeing the pictures around him. No more than a few centimeters taller than him, 5 foot and a half, but because of how his hair stood as if to defy gravity in it's star-like formation it didn't look like she was any taller than his 5'0.

She was petite, like a ballet dancer, but seemed as if she was fit from some form of sport or activity. For all he knew maybe she was a dancer. Her complexion was sun-kissed, a light tan that seemed natural and not something she got from sunbathing or a tanning salon. Her eyes were almond shaped and the brightest green he'd ever seen, and her hair was nearly waist length.

It was rather straight as it fell down her back, only a bit of a wave to it, the black fading into a dark red. The bangs and hair that fell around her heart-shaped face was more rebellious compared to the rest of her hair, but was kept out of her eyes even if it did cover her forehead somewhat, and frame her face.

One of the most eye catching things about her, that almost instantly caught his eye was a golden circlet around her forehead. It was made of what seemed like braided gold, leading into an emerald in the center with a small dangling Eye of Horus falling closer to the area between her eyes.

Two delicate looking chains of gold ran over the top of her head to connect to the back of the circlet, one long thin chain on either side of her face dangled down. There seemed to be tiny moonstones encrusted onto the chains. She was dressed casually in a pair of ripped up jeans, black leather boots with a flat heel so it really did nothing for her height. She wore a sheer gold tank top with a short sleeved, off the shoulders, green crop top over it.

Azalea's green eyes scanned the room, and when her eyes met a deep royal violet she felt almost like she was staring into a face she'd always known. Unbeknownst to her, Yugi could feel the same nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

"Hey, mom. Who are our guest?" she asked, coming closer and picking up one of the many treacle tarts on the tray by the tea.

"Azalea, these are some of our neighbors. They run the Kame Game Shop. Solomon Motou and his grandson, Yugi."

Azalea smiled, and briefly bowed in respect.

"Hello, my name is Azalea Potter."

**.**

**.**

**.**

An hour later the Motou's left and Azalea helped Andromeda take the empty tray of plates, tea cups, tea kettle, sugar and cream bowls back into the kitchen.

Having married a Muggle-born Andromeda already knew a lot of how to live like a muggle, so it was no surprise she'd gotten the hang of things quickly. Many of the objects could be found in the Tonks house back in England.

"So, what did you think of our neighbors?" Andi asked, as she washed the fine china with expertise.

Azalea smiled, taking the offered saucer to dry gently. If by some mistake one broke it would be simple to remedy the fact.

She remembered once when she had broken a plate, one of her mother's favorite pieces in fact, and nearly broken down in tears thinking her new parents would abandon or punish her severely for the accident.

That had been back during the first year with the Tonks' though.

A young Azalea had been pleasantly surprised when Andromeda had simply flicked her wand, and the pieces became one once more. All the while she'd chuckled and explained that it was natural to drop a dish or two, especially for one so young. Even if someone was used to doing such chores for years.

She'd long ago learned to be gentle with the fine china so to avoid any accidents. Much like her mother, whom had learned everything she knew from her own mother. It was expected of her, the daughter of the noble, if not insane, Black family.

Though disowned and blasted off the family tapestry, Andromeda had never forgotten her upbringing. In blood at least she was still a Black, and Andromeda had passed that onto her daughters, though she was far more lenient than her own childhood.

Azalea shook her head as she answered, "They were nice. I think I'll check the game shop out when I get some free time."

Andromeda nodded, knowing how much Azalea loved games. There was times when all Nymphadora and Azalea would do was play games inside, and she'd have to all but force her daughters to go outside for fresh air. Despite the age difference, Nymphadora being seven years older than Azalea, the two girls had never had any problem bonding.

"How was class?"

"Good, it's actually kind of small. It's just me and five others this year," Azalea said. "I should be able to take the N.E.W.T.s in two to three weeks. They need my OWL scores before they can pass me."

Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans Andromeda pulled out the envelope she realized she had yet to give to Azalea.

"Your results came in today," Andromeda said, and Azalea ripped the parchment envelope open and pulled out the parchment paper inside.

Looking over it her eyes widened, actually surprised by how well she'd done considering the interruption Voldemort had presented to her during the History of Magic portion of her test.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results.**

_**Pass Grades: **_

_**Outstanding (O)**_

_**Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Acceptable (A)**_

_**Fail Grades:**_

_**Poor (P)**_

_**Dreadful (D)**_

_**Troll (T)**_

**Azalea Dorea Potter has achieved:**

**Ancient Runes: O**

**Arithmancy: O**

**Astronomy: O**

**Care of Magical Creatures: E**

**Charms: E**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O**

**Herbology: E**

**History of Magic: P**

**Potions: O**

**Transfiguration: O**

"So, how did you do?"

"I...I got 9 O.W.L.s," she said, and Andromeda's eyes widened a fraction.

Not even Nymphadora had down that well, and she'd gotten 7 OWLS. Andromeda herself had only pulled off 7 OWLS when she was in school. Of course it was during her fifth year all her problems with her family had started, so she'd been distracted that year.

"That's great!" Andromeda exclaimed, grinning. "I'm so proud."

"Thanks mom," Azalea said, her cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment. Even now she was bashful when it came to being praised, leftover scaring from her years with the Dursley's. "The only thing that knocked me out of 10 OWLS was my History of Magic score..."

"Nine is still great, even with such a poor result in History of Magic. Your sister did worse, as did I. I think Dora got a Dreadful, and I got a Troll. I remember because when they came back, and my parents saw that 'T' on my results they were furious."

"Really, over one little 'T'?"

Andromeda shrugged as she moved towards the the door leading into the living room.

"My parents were very strict and had high expectations of me and your aunts," Andi said, grimacing when she saw Azalea's darkening mood. The word aunt always led her back to thinking of Bellatrix, the woman who'd killed Sirius. Azalea's adopted aunt. It was bad enough Andromeda and Bella looked so much alike. "Anyway, I'll have dinner done in about two hours."

Azalea nodded, and headed to the hall leading into a medium size foyer that one had to enter before they got to the living room for her bag. Slinging the thick black strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder, Lea headed upstairs quietly as to not wake up Teddy.

Her room was across from the full bathroom not connected to the master bedroom, which was at the end of the hall. Beside the bathroom was Teddy's nursery. There was another bedroom at the opposite end of the hall and another bathroom which was only assessable from the master bedroom.

Walking into her room, Azalea shut the door behind her and dropped her bag on her bed. It was a four-poster bed, similar to those at Hogwarts that she was used to. The curtains though were silver and gold and on the sheer side.

Someone would be able to see through them somewhat while still obscuring exactly what was on the other side. The curtains were drawn for now though. The sheets were Egyptian cotton, and ivory colored, the pillows were an assortment of decorative feather pillows, with one long full body feather pillow under them.

Azalea had a lot of pillows, colorful ones at that, on her bed. She had a weakness for soft pillows, and ever since she was eight her bed was always full of pillows. Usually having between four and six at a time. The pillows currently were colored with silver, green, crimson, orange and golds.

The bedspread was black with a silver and gold hieroglyphs design on it.

The furniture was all mahogany, the walls were painted dark silver, and hieroglyphs were stenciled on the walls carefully in gold. The ceiling was black unlike the rest and had glow-in-the dark planets and stars stuck to it. The room had been decorated personally by her, to incorporate her own taste.

The desk against the only window in the room so she could stare out the window if bored, and the black laptop that stat on top of the desk. The medium sized closet across from her bed, next to the door. A dresser, and a small vanity which was mostly for decoration.

She didn't wear much makeup, and what she did wear wouldn't take long. Sometimes she would sit at it to brush her hair out. There was also two medium bookshelves which held all her books.

From textbooks, to fictional stories. Muggle and magical, it was all there.

The room was her own, and very similar to the one she'd had in England, only not as cutesy. The last time Azalea's room in England had been decorated though was when she was eleven, and a person can change in five years.

Azalea pulled out a notebook of parchment, which was very similar to a muggle spiral notebook – perforated edges and all – but had parchment paper inside instead of regular lined paper.

It was one of the few advancements the Japanese magical community had made over the years – though she had noticed some just used muggle paper and pen in class.

She herself had a black fountain pen she was using, forgoing the customary quill and ink as she begun her homework.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Time moved forward quickly for the Tonks-Potter family.

Azalea helped finished unpacking when she got home each day, and than retired to her room to do the homework load the teacher piled on them.

The class would only last a month at the most before they would be allowed to take their NEWTS, and the instructor did not make it easy. It took her nearly three hours every night to finish the subjects she wanted to take her NEWTS in.

All together that was the same ten classes she'd taken since third year. She used her free time to sort through her duel cards, write to her friends in England and spend time with her nephew/godson. Around the middle of August, Azalea finally found the time to make a visit to the Kame Game Shop.

"Ah, how are you Potter-san?" Solomon asked as the petite girl entered the shop.

Azalea smiled.

"Hello, and please just Azalea is fine."

"Then you may call me grandpa," he returned, and Azalea blinked a little surprised how light hearted the old man was. Not everyone would allow someone they barely knew to call them grandpa. "So are you interested in any games? Or maybe you want to see Yugi..."

"Is Yugi home?"

Azalea wasn't sure what made her asked. For some reason she found herself wanting to see the violet eyed boy again. Chances were great she'd see him in class when she began High School, she'd already taken a test which would determine which grade to place her in when the second term began.

She'd been placed amongst the Sophomores, who were apparently a year younger than her in most cases. If she were to be placed by age she'd be a junior, but she'd taken the test so she could be placed in the grade best suited to her. Considering she'd not been to a Muggle school in years she'd thought she did pretty well.

Solomon chuckled, nodding as he put away the new packs of Duel Monsters. As he did so he saw Azalea's green eyes light and she was suddenly in front of the counter looking at the many packs of cards.

"Are those duel monster cards, grandpa?" she asked, not even bothering to sound awkward at calling the old man by the name he requested.

Solomon blinked in surprise before he laughed. The raven-red haired girl was becoming less of an enigma by the minute, and he couldn't help but like her personality. It reminded him somewhat of his grandson. They both seemed to have a love for games, especially Duel Monsters.

"Hey grandpa..." Yugi trailed off as he came downstairs into the shop to see Azalea.

The girl he'd met the week before was standing at the counter and observing the packs of cards, and some which were simply on display for trading.

"Are you interested in the game?" Solomon asked, though he had noticed Yugi's entrance and sent his grandson a quick smile. Azalea seemed to be oblivious to his arrival or simply to taken by the cards to notice.

"Yes, I've been playing for a while now. It's becoming rather popular quickly from what I've seen," Azalea said. "Does Yugi play?"

"I do," Yugi said, coming further into the room and making his presence known. "I don't play often, the kids at my school aren't really into it that much yet."

Azalea looked over and grinned.

"We should play sometime. I wish I had more time today but I have to be at my cram classes in a hour an a half," Azalea said. "I have about thirty minutes though, maybe we can trade some cards or something. Oh..." Azalea pulled out a gold and crimson wallet with a roaring lion on it, before turning back to the counter. "May I buy three of the packs please?"

Solomon smiled and nodded, before retrieving three booster packs and handing them to her. Azalea handed him 600 yen to pay for them, and then placed them her bag, before turning her attention back to Yugi. She smiled.

"So, do you want to do something before I have to go? Maybe you can tell me about Domino High, I'll be joining this coming term..."

Yugi nodded, grinned and motioned for her to follow him back up the stairs.

"Sure, we can go to my room to talk. You'll like Domino High I think, it okay..."

Solomon chuckled as the two teens disappeared upstairs, he had no problem with them being alone in Yugi's room. He knew his grandson wouldn't try anything, especially not with a girl he'd just met, and Azalea didn't seem like the type to either.

Yugi already knew to keep the door open when he had friends in his room, though that didn't commonly happen.

His grandson seemed to have trouble making friends. He was happy to see Yugi coming out of his shell a little and making a friend.


End file.
